Me And My Chicken
by Astramine
Summary: Everyone loves Chickron right...? Or is it just me? Well ... this is a chickron story.


"Chicken ... what a wonderful food ... chicken ... ain't no better food ... it means no worries for the rest of your days ... it's my problem free ... favorite food ... CHICKEN!"

Ron had woken up several of his fellow Gryffindor sixth years when he had jumped up and down in his fourposter bed singing on the top of his lounges this wonderful song, declaring his love for chicken.

Dean and Seamus were laughing they're heads off and eventually started crying out of laughter. While Neville were merrily sleeping, and Harry were giving him a death glare. "Shut it Ron ... it's 3 am!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"But ... but ... I love chicken!"

"And I don't care"

"Don't you know how it feels to love someone Harry..?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but puhlease let me sleep"

" Oooooooooooooo ... Harry Potter loves someone!"

"Shut it you dimwit"

"Not before you tell me who you looooooooooveeeeeeee!" Said Ron jumping down from his bed, made a pirouette and snatched Harry's pillow.

"Idiot" Harry muttered and fell asleep without his pillow.

—

"What's the deal with Harry" Hermione said when Ron and Harry had accompanied her to walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Nothing ... I just declared my love for someone ... the most wonderful, brilliant-"

Hermione's eyes were widening as he said this, maybe he loved her!"

" Thing in the world-"

"Chicken" Harry groaned.

Hermione seemed very alike Harry right now, both glaring at Ron.

" He woke up everyone ... well except for Neville ... at 3 am, only to start singing at the top of his bloody lounges ... a song ... about chicken." Said Harry still giving Ron a deadly glare.

"What...? You woke me up probably at the same time in our first year when you claimed to have seen your parents in a mirror, by the way that mirror was only showing me bathing in an endless ocean of chicken ... they didn't exactly look like your parents  
to be perfectly honest."

Harry and Hermione were quiet, they looked at each other. They seemed to have some kind of a conversation with they're eyes. It seemed to have ended rather quickly and Hermione was now pointing at something behind Ron. "LOOK RON! CHICKEN!" Ron turned  
quickly around and started searching the hall with a hungry look, for chicken. But no chicken was there, he turned around to see Harry and Hermione, but they were gone.

—

Ron was sitting by the Gryffindor table stuffing his face with chicken. He was in love. The oily fingers was like heaven. The chewing around the bone of the chicken was heaven. The taste of chicken was heaven. The smell of it was heaven, even the impossible  
to chew part of the chicken was heaven. But now Ron felt very sad, there was no chicken left. "Wingardium leviosa!" He said pointing at the bowl of chicken at the Slytherin table. The bowl started floating over to him. He grabbed the bowl and once  
again stuffed his face with chicken.

—

"Chicken" Ron said. It was defense against the dark arts, he was sitting beside Harry and Hermione. "Chi-ck-en chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! I love chicken! If I had a chicken! Boy, I'd eat that chi-ck-en and then I'd eat more  
chicken!

"O..kay" Said Harry

Don't okay me! Chicken is my passion! Oh my chicken princess will come to me one day and then we'll ride off to chickenland together...and...well, I'll probably eat my chicken princess, but as the remainder ruler of chickenland I will treat my subjects  
well..."

"Before you eat them" said Harry

"-yes, before I eat them, and-"

"I think that's enough chicken Ronald" Hermione interrupted him, looking quite annoyed.

"Do you like ... anything else than chicken?!" Said Harry, looking quite annoyed as well.

"Course I do!"

"Like ... what?"

"I ... I ... like ... errrrr ...chocolate frogs ..."

"Oh Ronald, do you like anything else than _food_?!" Said Hermione.

"My mum, she makes the best chicken in the world!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and rolled they're eyes at this.

Snape was teaching them the the patronus charm, and all the DA members seemed to not pay attention to anything Snape told them about the charm.

"On my count ... one ... two ... three!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The class cried out.

Loads of white, glittering and glowing animals were running around in the classroom.

Harry was maybe the first to cast the charm, then went Hermione with her otter, and then Ron with his ... chicken.

"I thought your patronus was a dog." Said Harry looking at the dancing chicken. "Thought so myself, but I won't complain! I LOOOOOOVEEEEEE CHICKEN!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for babbling in my classroom Mr. Weasley!" Snape said calmly with a smirk on his face.

 **I know this is crap, but should I continue?**

 **-Astra? ﾟﾖﾤ**


End file.
